Restless Nights
by Petite Moineau
Summary: Set after 'Incident at Stone Manor'. Abbie's having trouble sleeping and decides to try something new. Angsty fluff (Fluffy angst?) oneshot.
The bed was too soft. Abbie tossed and turned, trying to find a position comfortable enough. It was a nightly struggle. Sometimes she gave up and just went for a run or cleaned up around the house. Not that Crane left it all that dirty, but there was always something that needed to be done. Tonight she actually wanted to sleep in her bed. She wanted to get back to normal. She couldn't steal fitful, thirty minute naps on the floor forever. But the bed was just too soft.

Abbie let out an exasperated sigh and kicked the covers off. It was useless. She would never be normal again. At least not 100%. Her feet padded quietly on the carpeted floor. The moonlight coming through her window bathed everything in just enough light to see the dark outlines of her room. She opened her door slowly, the dim silver light spilling onto the hallway floor. Abbie walked out into the darkness, the intention of going downstairs and do the laundry or hand wash the dishes (despite the fact that their dishwasher was perfectly functional). She collided with a solid mass that almost knocked her over.

"Lieutenant!" Ichabod exclaimed, still half-asleep. His hands were on her arms, half to assure she would not fall, half to assure that she was in fact what he ran into.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Abbie pat his arm, letting him know that she had her balance.

"No, I got up to use the toilet." He passed his hand over his eyes. "Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

Abbie nodded.

"I know that it is hard for you, but rest assured your patience will be rewarded." She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine the gentle, caring look he was giving her. "In the meantime, I will do what I can to help."

"Thank you," Abbie half-smiled. His never- weary kindness always gave her strength. "I don't think there's anything you can do to help me sleep." She put her hand on his arm and started towards the stairs. A thought stopped her in her tracks. And she was so tired that all objections went unheard.

"Crane?"

His silhouette turned around and paused in his doorway.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Moments passed in silence. Her request was bold and out of character, especially since she had been rather distant since returning. Crane was frozen like a statue.

"Y-yes," he cleared his throat and sputtered through his reply, "Of-of course."

Abbie followed him into his room. This was new territory for them, so Crane proceeded with caution as he laid down on his usual side of the bed. It was a king size bed, so there was room for her to have her own space as he suspected she would want. Abbie crawled under the covers with him. She lay perfectly still on the opposite side of the bed. Ichabod was now too alert to fall back asleep quickly. Abbie moved, half-rolling, half shuffling closer to him. Seeing where this was going, he lifted his arm up for her to lay underneath. Her head came to rest on his chest, her arm cast over his waist. Crane's heart quickened as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Abbie drew in a long breath and exhaled, holding him closer as she did. Ichabod relaxed into the position, resting his chin on the top of her head. His free hand came up to hold hers to his chest. His thumb lazily stroked the back of her hand. Crane lay awake for a while, listening to sound her breathing slow and quiet. Abbie quickly fell asleep, shifting her position slightly so that one of her legs was draped over his. He eventually joined her in sleep, his nose filled with the scent of her fruity shampoo.

xXx

Abbie was laying on her side when she woke up. Ichabod's face was buried in her hair as his body wrapped around her from behind. His hand had slipped under her shirt a little and rested on stomach. Skin against skin. She couldn't help smiling, running her hand along his. This was the first night since she'd been back that she'd gotten solid sleep. Warmth bloomed in her chest. Crane stirred, nuzzling himself deeper into her neck. He let out a contented hum as he roused.

"Good morning," he said, his voice deeper and raspier than normal.

"Morning," Abbie chuckled, her voice also husky. She turned over so that they were eye to eye.

"I trust you slept well?" There was a slight, if sleepy, smile on his face.

Abbie reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I did." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. Another idea gripped her. An old one that kept popping up every now and then. She had always listened to her doubts before but now they were silent.

Abbie leaned forward and kissed Ichabod. A millisecond of surprise passed before he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. Abbie couldn't stop the smile that broke the kiss. Ichabod pulled back and smiled down at her, his eyes shining with warmth. He ran his hand over her hair gently.

"Shall I make us some breakfast?" He proposed, still stroking her hair.

"In a few minutes, maybe," Abbie said. She lay her back down on his chest. "Let's just lay here for a little while."

"I have no objections." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "None at all."

Abbie breathed in a deep breath. She felt as though the light of the morning was coming from inside her. Everything still felt strange and different to her, but for the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was the steady rise and fall of Ichabod's chest, the tender way he pressed her hand to his lips, the way their legs tangled together. Just being together, no monsters to fight, no apocalypse to stop, if only for the moment, was enough to make her feel a little bit normal again. At least she could see a time when she could be.

Judging by the way that he couldn't stop placing kiss on her head, hand, temple, wrist, Crane was as happy as she was right now.

 **A/N: I just wanted to write some romantic, non-sexual physical intimacy for these two. Initially I only liked to think of them as romantic but I am now warming to idea of them having a sexual relationship. Maybe in the future I'll try to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
